Atobe no Parlor
by celengdebu
Summary: 11-11-11, Pocky Day and Atobe forgot about that. It should be G but IDK. AtoJi with Hyoutei regulars. Boy x Boy. Cheesy plot, you've been warned.


Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi, own nothing but the plot 

* * *

><p>"<em>Mocha magma with raspberry and caramel candy, triple layer blueberry cheese cake, special custard pudding, banana shortcake, coco sundae with belgie waffle, <em>dan_..._" pemuda itu mengeja satu demi satu tulisan di layar iPadnya selagi memindahkan kue yang dimaksud dari nampan ke atas meja pesanan, sebuah gelas berisi cairan warna kuning ditaruh dengan lega, "...tiga _orange juice._"

"OU!" Marui mengepalkan tangan, decak mulutnya terus saja berbunyi. "_Sankyu na_! Ootori!"

"Un."

"Kelihatannya enak!"

"_Arigatou, _Kikumaru-_san._"

"_Rythem ni yoruze_!"

"Selamat menikmati, Kamio-_san..._"

"**DUAK!**"

"Cukup basa-basinya, kembali ke dapur." Shishido mengibas nampannya dengan sebal, "Heh separuh _golden pair _di sana, turunkan kakimu dari kursi. Jezzz, pesanannya banyak sekali. _Gekidaza da na_!" sungutnya sambil menyeret kerah pemuda berambut perak itu masuk dalam parlor, Kikumaru meleletkan lidah dan mulai menyantap coklat lelehnya sambil bersenandung.

"Shishido-_san, _tidak baik berkata begitu kepada tamu," Chotaro menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk di depan wajah siswa kelas tiga di depannya, yang bersangkutan mendengus dan berkacak pinggang melempar nampan ke _counter. _Hiyoshi meliriknya dengan mata setengah tertutup, meraih nampan itu untuk diisi dengan pesanan berikutnya seraya ngedumel, "_Gekokujo..._"

"Lalu kau mau apa, heh Chotaro? Digaji saja tidak, sesukaku dong," Shishido mendengus lagi, memandang tak senang pada seragam _garcon _dan dasi kupu-kupu di kerahnya, "Siapa orang sinting yang punya ide buka parlor di hari Senin begini? Ralat, siapa manusia bodoh yang memperingati hari munculnya keriput pertama Kantoku sebagai tanggal istimewa?"

"Kau yakin?" teriak Gakuto dari atas atap.

"Tentu saja tidak, tolol." Shishido membidik sebutir permen susu ke arah gundukan burgundy yang langsung menghindar cekikikan.

Chotaro menyodorkan iPadnya kepada Hiyoshi agar segera menyiapkan kue yang dimaksud sementara langkah Gakuto berderap berisik dan makin berisik. Shishido yakin pemuda itu mengantar pesanan sambil salto tiga ratus enam puluh derajat karena sayup-sayup terdengar lengking kagum di atas sana. Entah bagaimana caranya tak ada satupun bunyi gelas atau piring pecah.

Oshitari muncul dari balik pintu, mengacuhkan delik sinis dan komentar Shishido soal celana miliknya yang tampak lebih ketat dari yang lain. "_Strawberry shortcake, custard cornet, _dan dua _lemon tea~_" kerlingnya pada pemuda lain yang juga berada di balik etalase kue bersama Hiyoshi, "Shishido, seragam itu cocok untukmu."

"Hahahahaha, ha!" lengos Shishido, menyandarkan lengannya di pundak Chotaro yang sibuk menghitung jumlah kue, "Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang hamil karena kau melayani pesanan dengan suara seperti itu, Oshitari."

"Terima kasih?"

"Sama-sama."

"Shishido-_san, _Oshitari_-senpai, _tolong jangan ribut, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," tukas Chotaro sopan, "_Chocolate cornet _dan _strawberry shortcake, _Taki-_senpai._"

"Rajin sekali, harusnya kau menirunya sedikit." Oshitari melewati pemuda berambut cepak itu dan membuka sebungkus cokelat karamel dari dalam toples kaca di atas etalase, dikulumnya dengan sugestif. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan mendongak keluar jendela untuk memeriksa kondisi Gakuto. Gumam pelan Chotaro yang bergeming bersama catatannya diiringi denting piring kecil serta suara Hiyoshi yang terus-terusan merapal mantra seperti dukun membuat Shishido menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak sabar.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin bertanya kenapa kita harus melakukan ini?"

Empat kepala berpaling ke arahnya dengan datar.

"_Yaru ne_."

"Daripada disuruh lari."

"_Geko..._"

"_Honma ya~_"

Shishido mengerang sebal, terlanjur senang menerima dispensasi yang entah karena alasan apa, malah berakhir dengan Kabaji menculik mereka semua bersama limosin serta sopir pribadi yang tak buang waktu membawa semuanya ke sebuah kafe di perbatasan jalan menuju Seigaku. Penculik yang sebenarnya, menyambut mereka dengan berleha di atas kursi pantai yang diletakkan mencolok di sisi yang tak terlindung atap beranda. Memakai kemeja pas badan yang dua kancingnya terbuka—celana ketat berlapis ikat pinggang mewah disertai senyum miring tak bersalah. Kacamata hitamnya diturunkan sedikit saat suaranya yang flamboyan itu meluncur santai.

"_Arubaito de irashai~_" ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjentik keras dan sekejap kemudian Kabaji sudah mendorong mereka masuk.

Kenapa harus di dekat Seigaku, kenapa harus menjual makanan manis, kenapa harus di hari sibuk, kenapa harus penuh dengan tamu, dan yang paling penting, KENAPA harus mereka yang jadi pelayan? Shishido tahu kaptennya itu sering memperlakukan sesuatu dengan berlebihan, tapi dia tak menemukan alasan kenapa hari ini Atobe tampak antusias sekali. _Well, _lebih tepatnya, bersemangat mempekerjakan mereka. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing untuk memerdulikan kedatangan tamu-tamu dari sekolah lain yang datang mengunjungi gerombolan Hyoutei di sebuah kafe yang disulap menjadi parlor pribadi. Shishido tak ingin tahu bagaimana Atobe bisa menyediakan tempat seperti itu lengkap dengan dekorasi dan isi yang super mewah. Termasuk kartu makan khusus yang dibagikan Kabaji ke setiap klub tenis yang ada di Kantou, sebab tentu saja—Atobe tak akan sudi menerima bayaran untuk setiap sajian yang dia berikan. Shishido merutuk, teori yang logis untuk penjelasan kenapa yang ada di tempat itu hanya manusia-manusia yang pernah dia temui di pertandingan. Tak ada yang mustahil untuk seorang Atobe. Keigo Atobe.

"Lihat gayanya," sergah pemuda itu sembari melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela dimana Atobe tengah menyilangkan kaki di salah satu kursi, menyesap pelan _rose tea _dengan jumawa selagi Kabaji mondar-mandir menawarkan _canape _dan minuman_. _Mata kapten berambut gelap itu terus saja terarah pada gerbang di seberang mereka, Kikumaru menegur bingung seraya mengulum garpunya yang berlapis krim.

"Cari apa sih, Atobe, _nya_? _Buchou _sih tak akan tertarik datang ke sini, paling-paling langsung pulang."

"_Ore-sama _tidak punya urusan dengan Tezuka, _ore-sama _mencari orang lain."

"_Ochibi _hoi hoooi!" Kikumaru melambaikan tangan pada sosok kecil yang berdiri memandang bangunan tempatnya duduk, terlihat agak malas tapi melangkah juga karena terbujuk kaleng ponta di nampan Kabaji. "Itu _ochibi, _Atobe."

"_Ore-sama _juga tidak punya urusan dengan Echizen Ryouma," pemuda itu menyesap tehnya perlahan, Ryouma yang beranjak menghampiri meja Kikumaru hanya melengos serta menarik salah satu kursinya tanpa permisi. "_Kare gohan, saruyama no taichou-san._"

Alis Atobe terangkat, "Parlor _ore-sama _tidak menyediakan makanan murahan seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggil Ootori atau Kabaji. _Ore-sama _tidak punya waktu melayani."

"Lalu untuk apa kau duduk di situ?" Ryouma melirik dandanan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tim Hyoutei di sekitarnya, pun matanya bergerak mengekor kemana titik pandang Atobe usai berkata pada Chotaro bahwa dia ingin minum ponta dingin. Tak ada yang menonjol di gerbang Seigaku selain beberapa siswa yang pulang terlambat karena bimbingan, ruang klub dan lapangan tenis juga nyaris kosong jika ingin mencari seseorang. Anak laki-laki itu mendelik curiga, namun Atobe bergeming.

Ryouma menopang dagunya sambil berpikir, kala sebersit jawaban terlintas di kepalanya dan sudut bibir anak laki-laki itu berangsur membentuk senyum miring.

"Fuji-_senpai ka?_"

Bola mata Atobe bergerak, perlahan—tapi jelas itu sebuah reaksi.

"_Ore-sama _tidak mau mendengar orang lain ikut campur."

"_Hoshii jane,_" Ryouma meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan cara Kikumaru makan, kepalanya mendongak pada Gakuto yang jungkir balik dengan nampan di atas sana. "_Senpai _tidak akan keluar kecuali dia ingin, terutama jika ada yang menarik."

"Urusan Fuji tidak ada hubungannya dengan _ore-sama_."

"_Warui desu ka?_" Ryouma menyembulkan cengir jahilnya, "Tidak ada urusannya dengan Fuji-_senpai _bukan berarti tidak ada urusan dengan sesuatu-yang-sedang-bersama-Fuji-_senpai, deshou?_"

"_Ore-sama _tidak mengerti," kedik Atobe acuh, meraih cangkirnya pura-pura tak mendengar.

Segelas ponta dingin tersaji di depannya dan Ryouma menggumamkan '_sankyu'_ pelan pada pemuda berambut perak di depannya, "Tak ada yang mau repot-repot menyediakan tempat seperti ini untuk mencari perhatian, Atobe-_san. _Lebih-lebih di depan sekolahku dan siang bolong begini, apalagi namanya kalau bukan ada maksud tersembunyi, _naa _Kabaji?"

"_Usu._"

Atobe mendelik, "**KABAJI**!"

"_Usu_?"

Ryouma nyengir. "_Mada mada da ne._"

"Coba jelaskan," Shishido mendadak berdiri di sebelahnya, nampan terjepit di lipatan tangan, hidungnya terangkat, "Tidak ada yang ulang tahun hari ini dan kau mana pernah mau peduli ada yang ulang tahun atau tidak, kenapa harus Seigaku? Kenapa bukan Saint Rudolph? Atau Rikkai misalnya? Che, _mendokuse._"

Ryouma meneguk pontanya cuek, "Karena Marui-_san _mudah dibujuk dengan kue-kue manis dan dia akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa ditunggu, sementara Fuji-_senpai _lebih suka makanan yang pedas-pedas dan tidak wajar."

"_Ore-sama_ hanya..."

"Kenapa harus Fuji dan Marui?" potong Shishido tak sabar, "Memangnya kau ada perlu apa dengan mereka, Atobe?"

"_Ore-sama _tidak..."

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik memasukkan mereka ke regular."

"_Ore-sama..._"

"Aku lebih suka Haginosuke daripada mereka."

"Shishido, _ore-sama..._"

"_Yahari _Atobe, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Shishido!" sentak Atobe tak senang, "_Ore-sama _tidak berminat dengan Fuji atau Marui! _Ore-sama _juga tidak sembarangan memboroskan waktu untuk menyediakan semua ini dan menyuruh tim _ore-sama _memberikan pelayanan terbaik, jangan memotong perkataan _ore-sama _seenaknya!"

Shishido membanting nampannya di atas meja, mengundang tolehan heran dari Oshitari dan Gakuto yang berada di lantai atas, "Lalu apa? Katakan padaku kenapa kami jadi sibuk sendiri di sini sementara mereka makan dengan santai? Kalau ingin bagi-bagi saja kan tinggal bilang dan kita bisa pergi pakai bus ramai-ramai! Apa susahnya sih?"

"_Ore-sama _menolak naik bus."

"Pakai limosin! Helikopter! Pesawat! Apa saja!"

"_Ore-sama _tidak berniat berkeliling," Atobe ganti melipat tangannya sambil berdiri menghadap Shishido. "_Ore-sama _hanya ingin menunggu seseorang keluar dari bangunan itu untuk membawanya kembalike Hyoutei, dia tidak akan keluar kalau _ore-sama _tidak melakukan sesuatu. _Ore-sama _sudah diacuhkan selama dua hari karena melupakan sesuatu dan _ore-sama _merasa tidak suka."

"Minta maaf kalau begitu!"

"Bagaimana _ore-sama _bisa minta maaf kalau dia menghindari _ore-sama _dan kabur ke tempat ini?"

"Suruh Kabaji menjemput paksa!"

"_Ore-sama _tidak bisa memaksa Jirou!"

Shishido tersentak mundur, matanya mengerjap—"Jirou?"

Kepalanya berputar memandangi penjuru parlor dan menangkap gelengan pasrah Taki yang seperti mengasihani betapa lambannya pikiran Shishido bekerja, bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi mereka berkutat dengan hanya delapan orang dan Shishido sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada satu anggota yang menghilang di tempat itu. Dinding mulutnya dikulum bingung sementara Chotaro mengucapkan terima kasih pada tamu yang beranjak pulang (termasuk Ryouma yang mengibaskan topinya dengan ucapan, '_Ii jyan~'_) lalu berpaling ke arah kakak kelasnya.

"Jirou-_senpai _kan tidak ada, Shishido-_san._"

"_Yaru ne_."

"Telmi banget sih."

"Berisik! Mana aku tahu! Tiap kali muncul juga kerjanya cuma tidur!" kilah Shishido tak mau disalahkan. "Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Jirou, hah?"

Atobe memalingkan muka ke arah lain sambil berdecak setengah hati, "_Ore-sama _melupakan hari kesukaan Jirou_._"

"Hari?"

"Tanggal sebelas bulan sebelas, hup!" Gakuto melompat turun dari lantai dua dalam satu kali loncatan tepat di tengah-tengah, "Jirou bilang itu _pocky no hi _dan sepertinya tidak mau pulang karena ada perlu dengan seseorang," matanya memandang Atobe sinis, "Salahmu tidak masuk kemarin lusa, _baka!_"

"_Ore-sama _diminta ayahnya mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Masa bodoh." Gakuto menuding beruntun sampai mukanya condong ke arah Atobe, diketuk-ketuknya dada sang kapten memakai telunjuk, "Jirou tidak akan begitu gampang dibujuk sama hal-hal begini, meskipun dia suka sekali makanan manis. Kau tahu sendiri perangainya kalau sedang marah. Aku tidak mau membantumu minta maaf loh, kerjakan sendiri! Ya kan, Yuushi?"

"_Maa..._" celetuk yang bersangkutan, menilik arloji, "Sudah hampir jam dua siang, Atobe. Mau menunggu sampai kapan?"

"Susul masuk sana!" balas Gakuto sengit.

"Jangan menyuruh _ore-sama._" Atobe menimpali tak kalah sinis walau tampak terdesak, "Jirou akan lebih marah kalau _ore-sama _menjemputnya pulang."

"Tapi aku mau dijemput~" gumam sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk, samar terbenam kuap lirih disertai gosokan lengan pada sebelah matanya yang tampak mengantuk, "_Tadaima..._"

"Jirou-_senpai_!" Choutaro sigap mendekat dan membimbingnya melewati pintu parlor, lambai tangan Fuji dari gerbang Seigaku membuat Atobe semakin berdecak walaupun _tensai _satu itu segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Gakuto mengibas-kibas debu imaginatif dari bahu Jirou dan Shishido melongo, "Kau benar-benar di sana seharian?"

"Seigaku-_san _tidak keberatan, _are?_" Jirou menguap, agak terhuyung. Binar matanya bergerak menatap wajah-wajah yang tertuju padanya dengan serius, namun bukannya bertanya ada apa, Jirou malah bertepuk tangan, "Semuanya berkumpul ya? Waaai _minna de shogo da~ sugeeee_! Taki juga di sini, waaaaii!"

Oshitari menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ditariknya lengan Gakuto, berisyarat agar yang lain tak terlalu mengerubungi Jirou, "Tinggalkan mereka, Ootori, Shishido. Tidak butuh banyak orang di sini," dia mengerling sekilas diikuti rengut tak rela Gakuto yang masih berusaha menggapai kursi. Hiyoshi mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara dengan Taki bergumam di belakangnya. Chotaro mengangguk. Shishido memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sambil terus berceloteh bahwa harusnya dia dibayar untuk semua ini.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Shishido-_san..._" ringisnya menghibur, "Lebih baik kita makan siang dan ganti baju."

"Che, _gekidaza daze, _Atobe!"

"Awas kalau Jirou diapa-apakan!"

"Gakuto, sudah dong."

"Kami ke dalam dulu, _buchou._"

"_Gekokujo da..._"

"_Usu._"

Sejenak yang tersisa hanya suara kuap Jirou dan ketukan kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai. Atobe bergeming di depan mejanya sendiri, setengah bersandar. Memperhatikan bagaimana rambut oranye itu bergerak-gerak seiring kepala pemiliknya yang tampak begitu mengantuk. Menarik napas-Atobe melepas lipatan tangannya dan menghampiri kursi itu sambil bergumam pelan.

"_Ore-sama _tahu Jirou sedang merajuk," sergahnya, "_Ore-sama_ merasabersalah karena tidak membalas pesan dan ajakan ke tempat Jirou. Ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan."

"Penting?" Jirou membalas dari balik poni lebatnya, "Penting sekali?"

Atobe menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau penting sekali sih aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu, _buchou_. Lagipula aku tak punya urusan dengan segala bisnis dan semacamnya," Jirou berkedik. "Sudah ya? Aku boleh makan kue?"

"Jirou," panggil Atobe lagi, mencegah lengan yang hendak terulur mengambil _cookies _di salah satu wadah. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan tersebut hingga Jirou mendongak, mata bulat besar miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang yang berkilat tegas.

"_Ore-sama _minta maaf karena membuat Jirou kesal," Atobe berujar lebih dekat, "Jirou boleh meminta apapun asal tidak mengacuhkan _ore-sama._"

"Aku tidak begitu," Jirou melengos, tak menampik lengannya yang digenggam. "Hanya sedikit kecewa karena _buchou _tidak memberitahu sama sekali soal kepergian _buchou _ke luar negeri, walau cuma satu hari tapi tetap saja..."

"_Ore-sama _tidak sempat mengirim pesan karena tidak ada waktu, dan _ore-sama _tidak berniat mengganggu Jirou."

"Aku tidak sedang tidur."

"_Ore-sama _tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa menyusul ke sini?"

"Karena Jirou selalu menemui Seigaku Fuji setiap _ore-sama _melakukan kesalahan, _ore-sama _juga membuat parlor ini karena tidak tahu apa saja makanan yang disukai Jirou."

"Pocky _no hi _ya isinya cuma Pocky, tidak perlu semewah ini."

"_Ore-sama _hanya menebak." Atobe mengangkat dagunya agak tinggi, "Kalau Jirou tetap tidak mau pulang, _ore-sama _akan melarang Jirou menemui Rikkai Marui dan Seigaku Fuji. Jirou harus ikut _ore-sama _kembali ke Hyoutei."

Pernyataannya disambut rengutan sebal, ditepisnya lengan kiri Atobe lalu bersila membuang muka di atas kursi. "Kei-_chan _jahat."

Alih-alih berkomentar, sudut bibir Atobe berangsur membentuk senyum.

"Jirou memanggil nama kecil _ore-sama, _artinya Jirou sudah memaafkan _ore-sama._"

Pipi pemuda berambut oranye itu makin menggelembung, "Kalau kue-kuenya tidak enak, aku tinggal tidur."

"_Ore-sama _tidak pernah mengecewakan Jirou," jemari Atobe menjentik ke udara, "Ootori!"

"Tidak mau!" Jirou menyela cepat sebelum batang hidung Chotaro menyembul dari balik tirai dengan nampan serta senyum manis. Telunjuknya teracung usil sambil menyunggingkan cengir lebar, "Aku maunya dilayani pemilik parlor, Kei-_chan._"

"Oleh _ore-sama_?"

"Yep!"

"_Ore-sama _belum pernah menjadi pelayan."

"Kalau tidak mau, Jirou menolak pulang!" pemuda itu mendengus diiringi kikik Gakuto di lantai atas. Atobe menengadah untuk menemukan anggota timnya menarik kepala mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Mengerut kening, ditatapnya Jirou yang berkedip-kedip menanti.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk kali ini," desahnya menyerah, "Jirou ingin apa?"

"Es krim lemon, _hazelnut choco pocky, pear shortcake_..." Jirou menunjuk ke depan, "Dan ini!"

Atobe terbahak, "_Ore-sama_?"

"Un!" Jirou mengangguk ceria, "Dan Kei-_chan_." 

* * *

><p>_owari <p>


End file.
